Farewell Tune
by KimSunRi
Summary: Kupersembahkan untukmu melodi perpisahan ini, menggambarkan perasaanku. Meski begitu aku tidak akan bersedih lagi. Kali ini aku akan melangkah maju, menemukan kebahagiaanku yang nyata. "… Kau tau? Ada satu hal yang baik mengenai perpisahan," . Broken!Hyukmin, Eunhae. Short Drabble. Mind to RnR?


Title : Farewell Tune

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Length : Drabble

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Broken!Hyukmin, Eunhae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

A/N : Di cerita ini Hyuk memainkan piano. Agar lebih dapat _feel_nya, mungkin bisa coba sambil mendengarkan nadanya. Ini dari Maroon Five – Payphone, tapi _piano cover_. Amat berbeda dengan versi biasa karena terdengar jauh lebih soft. (www.#youtube.#com/watch?#feature=player_embedded&v=qW46W3aXaaI)

(hilangkan #)

Enjoy!

.

.:Farewell Tune:.

.

**Hyukjae's POV**

Aku melihatmu tersenyum dengan mata _foxy_ yang lembut kepada _namja_ itu di taman. Dulu kita sering pergi kesana bersama, hanya menghabiskan waktu berdua. Aku amat merindukan saat-saat itu. Dulu kita begitu mencintai satu sama lain. Aku bahkan tidak tau mengapa kita bisa menjadi seperti ini. Ia adalah rekan kerja barumu, dan ia menyita seluruh waktumu.

Senyum itu dulu ditujukan kepadaku. Kilauan di matamu dulu terarah padaku. Tanpa kusadari, kita sudah tidak makan malam bersama lagi. Kita sudah tidak pergi berdua lagi. Kurasa cintamu padaku yang semula ada telah lenyap. Padahal aku sudah terbiasa dengan dirimu yang bersandar padaku, bergelung dengan nyaman dalam pelukanku seperti kelinci yang manis.

Aku akan berbisik padamu lembut, 'Min, _saranghae_…'. Kau akan tertawa pelan, dan membenamkan wajahmu ke ceruk leherku lebih lagi, tapi tak lupa membalas bisikanku lembut, '_Nado_, Hyuk…'. Aku sungguh merindukanmu.

Pagi ini kulihat kau mengemasi barang-barangmu. Setiap barang milikmu perlahan memasuki kardus-kardus itu. Dan aku baru menyadari betapa apartemen ini terasa kosong tanpa barang-barang milikmu disamping milikku. Aku menyadari kau juga mengambil sepotong hatiku kedalam sana, tetapi kau tidak pernah tau.

Aku tau hari ini akan datang sejak kulihat kau bersamanya di taman itu. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku untuk ini. Tetapi saat ini benar-benar terjadi, mengapa hatiku masih terasa sakit? Kau menyadari keberadaanku saat selesai berkemas. Aku berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka, hanya menatapmu dengan tatapan memohonku. Kau menatapku balik, dan aku tidak lagi dapat melihat cinta disana. Hanya ada rasa bersalah, tatapan meminta maaf.

Kau berdiri dan menghampiriku perlahan, melingkari lenganmu ke leherku, memelukku lembut. Aku tau ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya aku dapat memeluk atau bahkan menyentuhmu. Aku merasa air mataku perlahan turun dan memeluk pinggangmu erat. Aku menatapmu dan kau mengecup lembut pipiku, mengelap air mataku perlahan. Kau membiarkanku merasakan lembutnya ciumanmu untuk terakhir kalinya. Matamu juga mulai berair.

"_Saranghae_, Min…" Bisikku.

Kau tersenyum pahit dan menggeleng pelan, air mata juga mengalir dari matamu, "_Mianhae… Jeongmal mianhae_, Hyukkie…"

.

.:Farewell Tune:.

.

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang kau ucapkan padaku sebelum kau keluar dari pintu itu dan tak pernah kembali. Aku tidak pernah mendapat jawaban yang sama atas pernyataanku sejak ia datang ke hidupmu. Betapa sakitnya saat kau tidak menjawabku seperti yang dulu biasa kau lakukan. Saat kau tidak menjawabku, sama seperti halnya kau mengatakan bahwa kau memang tidak lagi mencintaiku.

Aku tidak tau kesalahan apa yang kuperbuat hingga kau terlepas dari genggamanku. Kita tidak bertengkar. Mungkin kita berubah, tanpa aku menyadarinya. Kau perlahan menjauh, dan saat kusadari kau sudah hilang dari jangkauanku dan berpindah ke sisinya. Mungkin kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Dan sekarang aku sendiri, meratapi sesuatu yang tidak lagi ada, cinta yang dulu kita punya.

Aku tidak tau apakah aku masih mempercayai akhir kisah cinta bahagia. Karena pada nyatanya kau tidak lagi bersamaku. Karena pada nyatanya kisah-kisah negri dongeng terlalu indah untuk bisa diwujudkan.

Jemariku menari diatas piano. Mengeluarkan nada-nada melodi. Aku memainkan piano di toko musik sepupuku lagi, Ryeowook. Dulu kau selalu bersandar padaku saat aku memainkan piano, sambil memejamkan matamu dan tersenyum manis. Tapi kini aku tidak merasakan kehangatan apapun di pundakku.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memainkan lagu yang dulu kau suka. Karena aku tau itu hanya akan membuatku semakin merasa sakit. Aku hanya membiarkan jemariku menari dengan sendirinya. Menciptakan nada-nada yang selama ini terpendam dalam hatiku. Bagiku ini bagai sebuah melodi perpisahan, dan aku berjanji dalam diam ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya aku bersedih karenamu. Aku harus bergerak maju. Dan dengan perasaan itu, nada-nada pilu terus mengalir keluar. Aku menutup mataku, menikmati melodi yang kuciptakan.

Aku mengakhiri melodi perpisahanku untukmu, membiarkan suara piano perlahan menghilang. Aku masih menutup mataku, tapi kemudian tersenyum lega. Aku masih menikmati suasana itu saat kudengar suara tepukan tangan pelan. Kubuka mataku, dan mendapati sesosok _namja_ _brunette_ bersandar pada _grand piano_ yang kumainkan. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui sejak kapan ia berada disitu.

"Indah…" Pujinya dengan senyuman malaikat yang terlihat begitu polos.

"Terimakasih…" Balasku tersenyum.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya membuatku tertarik. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang lembut, namun menyiratkan kekhawatiran disaat yang sama. Ia menatapku dalam.

"Tapi meski kau tersenyum, itu lagu sedih… bukan?"

Aku tersenyum, "_Ne_. Kau menyadarinya ya? Sejujurnya, itu lagu perpisahan…"

Ia tersenyum penuh pengertian, "… Kau tau? Ada satu hal yang baik mengenai perpisahan. Saat kau kehilangan seseorang, itu adalah cara takdir memberitaumu bahwa kau akan mendapat seseorang yang lebih baik."

_'If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this'_

Aku tersenyum lagi dengan lembut. Mungkin aku memang salah, Min. Mungkin sebuah kisah dengan akhir bahagia benar-benar nyata. Aku hanya tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersamamu. Itulah mengapa aku tidak lagi memelukmu. Tapi pasti aku akan bahagia dengan orang lain, suatu hari nanti.

"Mungkin kau benar… Dan kurasa selain melodi perpisahan, ini juga bisa menjadi sebuah melodi yang membawaku ke pertemuan baru…"

_Namja brunette_ itu tersenyum padaku, dan aku membalas senyumannya. Kami saling bertatapan dalam diam. Aneh rasanya, kami baru saja bertemu. Kami bahkan tidak saling mengetahui nama satu sama lain. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah bisa memahamiku dengan baik, luar dalam. Dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, kali ini, aku akan bahagia, Min. Dan kebahagiaanku adalah dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untukku…

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

#author digebukin

Uwaa _mianhae_ aku tau harusnya update Innocent Beast! malah post drabble gajelas gini ._.

Mood akhir-akhir ini galau jadi yang keluar beginian deh…

Ini terinspirasi pas dengerin payphone yang piano cover yang kupake diatas. Demen banget dengerinnya, sama sekali beda rasanya dari yang versi nyanyi biasa. Lembut manis gimana gitu.

By the way, apa fic ini bisa disebut romance? Dan apa bisa di sebut Eunhae? Dasar author gagal ._.

Author juga pengen bilang _mianhae_ update Innocent Beast! nya lama banget… doain bisa update secepetnya… dan berhasil mengusir mood galau ini.

_Gomawo_ buat yang udah review di **Late Birthday Present** [bday fic] nya! Maaf belum bisa bales nanti aku bales di chapter Innocent Beast!

Yeap that means thanks to : **myfishychovy**, **ressijewelll**, **wenyjung**, **arumfishy**, **anchofishy**, **Cho** **Kyura**, **athena137**, **audrey** **musaena**, **Arit291**, **BooFishy**, **nyukkunyuk**.

Mind to RnR?


End file.
